


Et Tu Bruce Wayne

by lovesmoakingarrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak Friendship, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmoakingarrow/pseuds/lovesmoakingarrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is invited to a gala at Wayne Manor and in the process of fighting gunmen joins the Justice League</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Tu Bruce Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me in Tumblr [here](http://www.lovesmoakingarrow.tumblr.com)

Felicity has never seen a house this beautiful before, sure there was Queen Mansion, but the Wayne Manor is a thing of beauty. She was still gaping at the manor when Oliver slightly nudged her foot. She gently squeezed his fingers. They were enjoying their trip to Gotham where a Technology Convention was taking place. Felicity was invited personally by the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Mr. Lucius Fox. Ever since Felicity became the CEO of the QC, renamed from Palmer Technologies, she has made QC a roaring success, especially in their advanced cyber technology. "You are an amazing CEO Felicity, so much better than I ever was" even though it has been said by many, the way Oliver says it fills her with warmth and love. She still remembered Thea sitting across them and teasing Oliver "Anyone who doesn't sign the company over to a She-Devil will be better than you, Ollie."

Being with Oliver still feels like a dream for Felicity sometimes. He was incredibly attentive to her and completely understood when she at times gets frustrated trying to manage being the CEO in the morning and Hacker helping Star City's vigilante at night. "You work too hard Felicity, Is there anything I can do to help?" Anytime Oliver asks this with that glint in his eyes, the rest of the team scrambled out of there so fast like they are on fire. "You go anywhere near the equipments Queen, you clean them with bleach yourself" was the only warning Diggle gave him. Thea seem to permanently close her eyes when entering the lair having witnessed what Oliver does to help Felicity.

This trip to Gotham was very important for Felicity. They are displaying a super computer that not even ARGUS had one like it. The close anything could come to it was called "Dupin" but try as she might she never could find who has that. She had personally written the software that goes with that and she had a feeling whatever Mr. Fox invited her to talk about was in regards to her super computer.

Bruce Wayne was holding a gala in the Manor again. Despite his disinterest in these events, he hosts them when he needs to observe people when they cannot be observed by Batman. The guest of honor today is Felicity Smoak. There is something about Ms. Smoak that he cannot pin his fingers on. She was extremely talented. "It was such a loss to us when she accepted the position at Queen Consolidated" Lucius has lamented much to his amusement. When Oliver Queen came back, he had several meetings with Felicity in QC and when he became CEO, she was made his secretary. Despite all the gossips surrounding them, Bruce knew something was not adding up and his thoughts were proven right when the Starling City vigilante killed the Count to protect Felicity.

Knowing Oliver Queen was the vigilante and Felicity helped him with technical issues brought the respect he had for her to another notch, the arrow though was a totally another story and knowing that it was Queen under the hood didn't bring him any reassurance. The Queen he knew before the ship wreck was not the same but still the body count he left in Starling City chilled Bruce's bones and yet after the Glades fell, the vigilante called himself Arrow and stopped killing people with the Count being the exception (he doesn't know what he will do if anyone hurt Alfred and pray everyday he will never have to find out).

It almost hurt his eyes when Felicity entered the manor in the arms of Oliver Queen, no, no he corrected himself, Felicity entered with Oliver in her arms. She was wearing a dark green floor length dress "not even trying to be subtle, are you dear" with his Brucie persona and a smile fixed on his face, he walked towards them. Oliver felt him before seeing him. He and Bruce had a very brief time in Princeton together before he dropped off. Bruce always was very quiet and very intense. The man beaming at Felicity was not the same Bruce he knew. After the mandatory sizing out each other even before Bruce appeared close to them, Oliver stepped in front of Felicity. "Ollie, how are you. I heard you are being a kept man" with a forceful thump to the back, Bruce strode to them.

Oliver was not going to give Bruce the satisfaction of grimacing and instead if he held his hands a little too tightly while shaking, no one can blame him right. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Felicity roll her eyes. "Ms. Smoak, you look divine." Oliver was turning red, not only was that smarmy bastard beaming at Felicity but also took her hand and kissed her finger tips. Giggled, he made Felicity giggled. Bruce was thoroughly enjoying this. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Clark shake his head slightly warning him to not provoke Queen. He lead Felicity to Lucius who looked like an excited kid on Christmas morning. Lucius couldn't be any more obvious in showing his love for Felicity.

Oliver has seen men fawn over Felicity. The board of directors was in awe of her brilliant mind and paid attention to every word that come out of her mouth. Any project she proposed was immediately approved and they trusted her judgment completely which he knew for a fact only happened only when Walter was the CEO. Ray Palmer much to Oliver's despair, held Felicity in such a high regard. They are still friends and talked often. Felicity's role in helping Palmer's super suit cemented their friendship even after their failed romance. He knew Lucius Fox tolerated no fools (how this guy accepted to work for air-headed Brucie Oliver will never know). To see how much Felicity was appreciated by Lucius made Oliver guilty about him reducing her to his secretary. He should have made her the CEO and Isobel wouldn't have gotten her grubby mitts on QC.

In his musings, he didn't see where Felicity went with Lucius. Shattering glasses and gun shots snapped Oliver's attention to the room. There were 6 gunmen with automatic weapons. He can take them, but the collateral damage will be too much. "Damn it, where is Felicity when he needs her" even as part of him wishes she is here, a huge part of him is glad wherever she was in the manor she was safe. All the people in the room were kneeling on the ground with their hands behind their heads. In his periphery he could see Bruce shaking his head no to someone across the room. All he could see was a guy in thick glasses wearing a suit Oliver will never be caught wearing. Something is Bruce's eyes was not right.

Felicity wanted to talk to Lucius about the infamous batman. Being a vigilante was not an easy life, and she hoped he had a team supporting him too. They were just talking about maybe a partnership between the companies for increased cyber security to protect data, when they heard the gun shots. With fear in her eyes she looked at Lucius who just sighed, "it is just a normal gala night in Gotham, Ms. Smoak." "Will the police be informed about the gunmen?" All Lucius did was shook his head and pointed her to a dark corner. "They have disconnected the security system, Ms. Smoak. Oh! Bruce is going to me so mad. He spent so much time on this security system." She didn't know why Bruce Wayne knew his way around technology. He seemed like a guy whose head isn't all there in a conversation.

A computer in this house, that is what she wanted. "Lucius where does Mr. Wayne keeps his computer. If I could get to a computer, then I can reboot the security system, maybe even modify it." Lucius looked conflicted like he wants to say something but all he could manage was "Mr. Wayne feels the computer is too complicated to use and crashes his so often. I believe he is not in possession of one right now." Any computer in the house or even something in the vicinity will be okay for her. "It is okay Lucius, I am going to connect to the nearest computer through QC satellite and use it from there." It took her precious seconds that were ticking and when she managed to connect to the first available computer, all she did was arch her eyes at Lucius and he just shrugged with a smile.

It was taking Oliver every ounce of control he had learned to not attack the gunmen but there were too many people in the room and they will get hurt. He can see Bruce still staring at the guy with the glasses hard (he should have known just from that glare who Bruce was, after all Batman's glare was legendary). He was contemplating his options when all of the sudden the lights started to blink and there was a loud screeching noise from the sound system playing music and that was all Oliver needed (thank you Felicity). He sprung into action and was very much surprised to see Bruce by his side taking down 2 gunmen and wonder wonder the guy in the glasses joined in (Batman and freaking superman, Oliver you really are dumb).

Within minutes the gunmen were unconscious and Bruce literally dragged Oliver to his place and made him knee again just in time for the police to rush through the door. Oliver was still gaping when he saw the performance of Bruce "It was that freak in cape Detective Gordon. He made a mess of the place when he left too." Apparently, anything interesting happened in Gotham, it was Batman's doing. There is still no Felicity. Where was she? After clearing the guests and answering to police, he came face to face with Bruce and Clark Kent as he was introduced. "I think I know where your girlfriend is Ollie, let's go."

"Bat cave, really Bruce. You couldn't be anymore subtle can you." There she was his personal sunshine, standing with Lucius and another guy (I am so sorry Alfred, Oliver truly is bad at remembering names, Felicity later apologized for him). Looking at him, she beamed "Oliver, look I found Dupin. He is good but not good as the one I built. What is with Billionaires being Vigilantes, Hmmph" Felicity trailed off talking when she saw the 2 men behind Oliver. "That was great help from you Ms. Smoak. We couldn't have done this without you." Oliver could see nothing but sincerity in Bruce's (not Brucie's) voice. Felicity didn't even appear to hear him. Her gaze was fixed firmly on the man behind Bruce. Clark got flustered around women, Lois will attest to that, hell he even blushed easily but only very few women managed to awe him. He respected all women but his mom and Lois were the ones he was in awe with. When Bruce told him about Felicity, he kept an ear out for her.

He knew how much Oliver Queen's team depended on her. The sometimes reckless team had been pull out of danger many times because of Felicity's quick thinking. She never got flustered but much to his amusement often rambled inappropriate things in the coms and start to count from 3, 2, 1. Even before he met Felicity Smoak, Clark respected her and trusted her judgment. He was literally blown away when he saw her enter the manor with Queen. She may have been young but the aura that she carried with her was that of a powerful woman. She spoke to everyone with a very kind soothing voice, never ignoring anyone, patiently listening. Now the woman whose voice and heartbeat he knew like his own mother's or Lois' was looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

He truly hoped she doesn’t squeal. Last night a bunch of teenage girls squealed when they saw Super Man and his ears are still hurting. He wasn’t prepared for her squeak, “you are Clark Kent, the Pulitzer prize winner Clark Kent, the same Clark Kent who write an entire article about my accomplishments and how the world should be ready for me.” Never in his life has he ever been called Clark Kent that many times in a short time (he totally forgot the article he wrote when news broke out that Felicity was handed the reign of QC from Ray Palmer). Bruce broke the silence by asking Felicity "Ms. Smoak we are currently forming a team of superheroes and we know you work with Arrow and the Flash has nothing but respect and adoration for you. How will you like to be our technical advisor and tech lead?" All she managed was to nod just a bit and Clark stepped forward shook her hands "Welcome to the Justice League Watch Tower."


End file.
